kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Story Timeline
The Story Timeline consists of the lists of events in the'' Kingdom'' in chronological order. =Before the start of the series= 600 B.C.? *King Duke Boku of Qin made a pact with the Mountain King. 13th Year of Duke Boku's Reign *The neighboring kingdom of Jin started suffering from famine. Although Jin and Qin were enemies, Duke Boku pitied the peasants of Jin and lent vast amounts of food to Jin. 14th Year of Duke Boku's Reign *Qin started suffering from a famine. Duke Boku then asked Jin for help. However, Jin raised a massive army and invaded Qin. *An enraged Duke Boku personally led soldiers on the front lines to do battle with the Jin Army. In the initial stages of the war, the eagerness of the Qin soldiers allowed the army to be successful and win their battles against Jin, who held the advantage in numbers. But the Qin soldiers, suffering from hunger, thirst, and eventually exhaustion turned in favor of Jin. Eventually, Duke Boku was surrounded. Suddenly, from the eastern side of the forest, a group of 300 mountain people appeared. The 300 mountain people beat back thousands of Jin soldiers, and after they saved Duke Boku, they attacked Jin's main camp and captured Jin's king alive. 451 B.C. *The establishment of the “Three Jins”. This was essentially the event that marked the start of the Era of the Warring States. The Jin state broke up into 3 smaller states, Zhao, Wei and Han after internal strife. They were then collectively known as the “Three Jins” during the Era of the Warring States. 403 B.C. *Zhao, Wei, and Han were recognized by the King of Zhou as one of his many dukes. 359 B.C. * The Shou Ou (Shang Yang) reformation in Qin. This essentially gave Qin the foundation of a strong state by introducing a series of strict laws and reforms to that backward Qin. *Chancellor Shou Ou creates the "Juugo" system as a mean of organizing troops.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62765/12 350 B.C. *Moving of the Qin capital from the more western You to Kanyou. Kanyou was seen as the ideal capital for Qin as it was more accessible to the central plains of China while protected by natural barriers such as the Wei River and the mountains around it. 326 B.C. *King Bu Rei of Zhao assembled the very first cavalry army. 306 B.C. *King Sho of Qin (Sei’s Great Grandfather) ascended the throne. 284 B.C. *The coalition war led by Gaku Ki of Yan against Qi, resulting in the near destruction of the state of Qi. 280 B.C. *Tian Dan (Den Dan) of Qi recaptured 70 castles from Yan to revive the Qi state. This was the origin of the famous “flaming oxen” strategy invented by Tian Dan, saving Qi from the total destruction of the coalition army then. *King Zhao of Yan passed away. *Gakuki fled to the state of Zhao. 275 B.C. *The small state of Jia, located to the east of Wei, was destroyed by the state of Zhao. Go Kei, the royal prince, managed to survive and immigrated to Wei. 262 B.C. *The states of Qin and Zhao clashed swords over the region of Joutou, which formerly belonged to the state of Han. The conflict was fought at the location known as Chouhei. Great General Haku Ki was appointed as the Qin Commander-in-Chief. While the Zhao was led by Great General Ren Pa.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62806/8 260 B.C. *After two years of combat at Chouhei, a conclusion had yet to be reached. *The impatient Zhao king foolishly decided to have Ren Pa replaced with Great General Chou Katsu.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62806/8 June *Chou Katsu was instantly slain by Great General Ou Ki. *Having lost their commander, roughly 400,000 Zhao soldiers surrendered to the Qin Army.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62806/10 *Citing a lack of food to spare and the danger of rebellion as his reasons, Great General Haku Ki had all 400,000 Zhao prisoners executed by burying them alive, which left an intense rage for Qin in the Zhao citizens hearts. *Future Zhao General Man Goku was one of the few soldiers who were able to escape after being buried. *A few months after this tragedy, Ei Sei, the future king of Qin, was born in the royal capital of Zhao, Kantan.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62806/12 258 B.C. *Qin prince Shi So who was imprisoned in Zhao is smuggled back to Qin by Ryo Fui.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62806/20 256 B.C. *General Kyou attacks Han, conquering the castles of You and Fushou and slaying 40,000 enemies. General Kyou then invades the state of Zhao and conquers over 20 provinces. The number of enemies slain or captured a total of 90,000.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62884/3 255 B.C. *Ri Boku meets Hou Ken for the first time.https://mangadex.org/chapter/757050/4 253 B.C. *General Kyou takes castle Go of Wei. The state of Han and Wei surrender in fear.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62884/3 *Yo Tan Wa conquers the Bird Fang Tribe. *Shi Kika is slain by her newly married husband Tai Roji of the Seven Fire Dragons of Wei. Earl Shi, Shi Kika's stepbrother, and lover, loses himself to anger and declares he will kill Tai Roji. The Fire Dragons Shou Sen and Ba Tou ally with Tai Roji, while the Fire Dragons Gai Mou and Rei Ou ally with Earl Shi. *Earl Shi tracks down and kills Tai Roji, Shou Sen and Ba Tou. *The three are spared execution by Go Kei but are imprisoned. *Kyou is slain by Hou Ken during the siege of Bayou. *Hou Ken is defeated in combat by Ou Ki. 252 B.C. * Tou Kan of Anka and Ki Shou of Rigan fight at the Battle of Tanko. * Ki Sui slays Tou Kan winning the Battle of Tanko.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63349/7 * Tou Kin captures Rigan and holds the citizen's hostage demanding Ki Shou and the other adults must die and he will let the women, children, and elderly life. * Ki Shou accepts the deals and Zen Man and Ri Boku are sent to oversee the exchange.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63349/13 * Ki Shou and Gaku'in along with the other make adults of Rigan are burnt to death.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63348/15 * Ki Sui at the age of 20 becomes the new lord of Rigan. 251 B.C. *Death of King Sho of Qin.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62806/18 *King Ankokukun ascended the throne and Sou Jou(Sei’s father) was made the crown prince after Ryo Fui pulled strings and even gave Sou Jou one of his women, Bi Ki(Sei’s mother).https://mangadex.org/chapter/62806/19 *King Xiao Wen died 3 days after ascending the throne and Sou Jou was made the new king. *Ryo Fui was named the Chancellor of Qin. *Ei Sei is smuggled out of Kantan and sets foot in his homeland of Qin for the first time. 249 B.C. *Shou Hei Kun is recruited to Ryo Fui Faction as the first of its four pillars.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63295/13 246 B.C. *Ei Sei is crowned King of Qin, at the age of 13.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62764/3 *Rigan regains its strength. =After the start of the series= 245 B.C. *Ryo Fui leads an army of 200 000 to siege the city Shaoliang located in Northen Wei.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62716/7 *Sei Kyou's Rebellion takes place, where Ei Sei's younger brother, Sei Kyou, and Chancellor of the Left, Ketsu Shi, try to overthrow Ei Sei. **Ei Sei starts an alliance with the Mountain King Yo Tan Wa and Chancellor Ketsu Shi is slain by Ba Jio. **Ei Sei reclaims the thrown and Sei Kyou is imprisoned. *King Tou Jou of Zhao ascends to the thrown and decrees Great General Ren Pa, who was in the midst of a campaign, be stripped of his rank and title. Ren Pa rejects the decree, so King Tou Jou rallies 50,000 men under the command of Great General Gaku Jou to slay Ren Pa, who has 8,000 men. Gaku Jou loses to Ren Pa in the region of Hanyou. *Ren Pa leads his surviving officers and soldiers to seek asylum in the state of Wei. Summer *The Keiyou Campaign begins. A 150,000 strong army under the command of Duke Hyou sets off to conquer the Wei City of Keiyou.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62765/2https://mangadex.org/chapter/62765/3 **Great General Go Kei makes counteroffensive taking the Gan castle and slaying general Koku Gou.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62768/3 He then takes the Keiyou army and proceeds to Asui in order to challenge Qin into plains battle.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62770/8 **Baku Koshin gives Shin the Wei General Kyuu Gen's head, allow Shin to be promoted to 100-man Commander. **The Commander-in-Chief of the Wei Army, Great General Go Kei is slain by Duke Hyou. **Duke Hyou decides to cancel the campaign, taking with him 30,000 Wei heads. A Few Months Later *Ryo Fui sends assassins to slay Ei Sei. *At the meeting regarding these events Ryo Fui confesses, but Sei has to brush it off as a joke. *A few days later Ten enrolls in the strategist academy. *General Ou Ki sends Shin to the Stateless Area to command the Nanba Tribe, which numbers around a hundred people and is given the task of subjugating the area to learn the difficulty of leadership and the strength of unity. 244 B.C. February *Under the orders of Chancellor Ryo Fui, a gigantic army numbering over 200,000 men set out for the neighboring state of Han, under the command of Great General Mou Gou to conquer the territory of Anhou. *In a single month, they managed to take 11 cities. *After conquering their original objective of Anhou, they decided to delve even further into Han territory. *During the war Mou Ten scores a number of great achievements.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62982/5 March *The Ri Boku Army slays 100,000 Xiongnu. *The Zhao Army, under the command of Great General Hou Ken, invades Qin. *Vice General Kou Son Ryuu leads the siege on Baou. *Detachment units under the command of Vice General Man Goku are sent to the surrounding area, massacring every single village in the vicinity *The city of Baou falls, and all its citizens are massacred. *Emergency conscription was sent. The emergency conscripted soldiers marched northeast without organizing themselves. They numbered 100,000 strong. *Great General Ou Ki is appointed the Commander-in-Chief of the emergency forces of Qin. *Shin's unit is appointed as a special unit. The special unit is given the name the Hi Shin Unit. *Shin slays the Zhao General Fuu Ki. *Zhao General Shou Mou is slain by Ou Ki. *Zhao Strategist and de facto Commander in Chief, Chou Sou, is slain by Tou. *Ou Ki is mortally wounded by Hou Ken. *Shin receives Ou Ki's Glaive. *Ou Ki falls in battle. *Shin is promoted to a 300-Man Commander. 243 B.C. *Ri Boku leads an army against the state of Yan. Taking the nigh impregnable cities of Busui and Castle Hau. *The Qin-Zhao alliance is established. *The Royal Harem joins the Ryo Fui Faction. *Rigan pacifies the region, including Anka. 242 B.C. *The Sanyou Campaign begins. Mou Gou is appointed Commander-in-Chief of the Qin forces. **With Rin Ko's assassination of 8 of Qin's promising 1000-man commanders, Mou Ten, Ou Hon, and Shin are appointed temporary 1000-man commanders. **Gen Bou of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings is slain by Vice General Kan Ki. **Shin slays Rin Ko of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. **Haku Ki Sai the Wei Commander-in-Chief is slain by Kan Ki. **Ren Pa surrenders. *Kyou Kai temporarily leaves the Hi Shin Unit. *Ren Pa is exiled from the state of Wei and seeks asylum in the state of Chu. *Kan Ki has his nobility raised by two counts. And is given the lands of Seihi, Seirin, and Daika. Along with 2,000 units of gold and 10 units of treasure. *Mou Gou is raised one rank in the nobility. And is also granted the lands of Kahaku and Zen. Along with 2,000 units of gold and 10 units of treasure. *Shin has raised three ranks in the nobility and awarded 500 units of gold and 5 units of treasure. And officially promoted to the rank of 1000-Man Commander. Three Months Later *Ka Ryo Ten is brought in as the Hi Shin Unit's Strategist. *The Hi Shin Unit subjugates the Risei Region. *The Sanyou region is renamed Tougun and 10,000 Qin citizens immigrate there. *Zhao and Yan have a gigantic battle in which both Zhao and Yan muster 100,000 soldiers each. **Geki Shin the commander of the Yan forces is slain by Hou Ken. **20,000 Yan soldiers are taken as prisoners. *Ryo Fui obtains the position of Chancellor of State.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63078/12 *Sei Kyou and his retainers are freed from imprisonment to assist Ei Sei in defeating the Ryo Fui Faction. *Shou Hei Kun is appointed Chancellor of the Right.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63079/13 *Shou Bun Kun is appointed Chancellor of the Left.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63079/14 *The state of Jo is attacked by Han 2000-man commander Ba Kan. *Ba Kan is slain by Shin. *Ri Boku recruits the state of the Chu for the Coalition Army. *Ri Boku recruits the state of Wei for the coalition army. *Ou Hon is promoted to a 2000-man commander. *Kou becomes pregnant with Sei's child. 241 B.C. *The Coalition Army invades Qin. *The Battle of Kankoku Pass begins. **Chu General Rin Bu Kun is slain by Tou. **Zhao General Man Goku is slain by Shin. **Han General Sei Kai is slain by Qin General Chou Tou. **General Chou Tou dies of poisoning. **Qin General Mou Bu slays the Chu general Kan Mei. *The Ri Boku Army attacks the southern pass with an army of 40,000, conquering city after city. **Duke Hyou attacks the Ri Boku Army with 5,000 men. **Duke Hyou is slain by Hou Ken but manages to damage Hou Ken's arm before dying. **Ei Sei goes to the city of Sai to take command of the army garrisoned there. *The Battle of Sai begins. **Yo Tan Wa comes to Sai's aid. **Shin holds off Hou Ken in a duel. **Zhao Deputy General Shin Sei Jou is slain by Ba Jio. **Zhao Deputy General Son Sei is slain by Yo Tan Wa Army. *The Coalition Army retreats. *The Coalition Army attacks Qi, to take the lands and wealth they originally expected to receive from Qin. **Mou Bu leads the Qin army to attack the Coalition Armies rear. **The Coalition Army disbands only capturing Qi cities as far as Jouan. *Shun Shin Kun the commander-in-chief of the coalition army is banished from the capital of Chu. *The capital of Chu is moved from Chin to Ei. *Ri Boku is banished from the Zhao capital Kantan. One Month Later *Mou Bu has raised two ranks in nobility. Granted the lands of Ryuujin and Shunjin, along with 3,000 units of gold and 10 units of treasure. *The six commanding generals have promoted two ranks in nobility and given 3,000 gold, 10 treasures and various lands as part of their special grand award. *The citizens of Sai are raised by two counts in nobility, and each person is to receive their own share of a generous monetary reward. *Yo Tan Wa has bestowed the rank of Dai Jouzou (The fifth highest rank in the twenty-rank system), along with thirty units of treasures. *Shin is raised one rank in nobility. His current territory of residence "Fuuri" is enlarged, as well as receives 500 units of gold and 5 units of treasures. He is then promoted to a 3000-man commander. *Ou Hon is promoted to 3000-Man Commander. *Mou Ten is promoted to 2000-Man Commander. Half a Month Later *The newly reborn Hi Shin Unit sets off for the front line region of Kaisou. They are to rebuild and secure Hei Village. *The Gaku Ka Unit sets off for the front line region of Kakuen. *The Gyoku Hou Unit sets off for the front line region of Rindai. *Kyou Kai slays Yuu Ren. *392 days after leaving the Hi Shin Unit, Kyou Kai finally begins her journey back. Winter *The Hi Shin Unit is posted on the front lines. 240 B.C. *A comet is sighted. *The Hi Shin Unit is relieved of the duty to return to the inner regions. *Mou Gou passes away. *Princess Rei is born. *After two months of recuperation, the Hi Shin Unit once again sets off for the front lines. *General Ou Sen conquers the Wei city of Keito, taking the city commanders as retainers. *General Kan Ki conquers the Wei city of Kyuu burning its commanders at the stake. *Ryo Fui hosts an extravagant party at his villa, to recruit members for his camp leaving the Ei Sei Faction in the dust. 239 B.C. *Kan Jou is assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit. Spring *A Zhao Army of 20,000 under the command of General Mai Kou sets off for the Qin region of Tonryuu. *Sei Kyou leads an army of 35,000 to repel the Zhao. *Sei Kyou repels the Zhao after half a day of battle. *Sei Kyou is taken hostage by Ho Kaku, who starts a rebellion in Sei Kyou's name. *Shin is promoted to a 4000-Man Commander. Making the Hi Shin Unit 5000 man unit. *The 30,000 strong Subjugation Army under the command of General Heki sets out. *The Subujation Army now numbering 40,000, faces the 70,000 strong rebel army and 20,000 Zhao army on Mei Plains. And are saved by the 5,000 strong Hi Shin Unit. *The siege of Tonryuu city begins. *Ho Kaku is slain by Sei Kyou. *Prince Sei Kyou passes away at Tonryuu. *All implicated military officers are executed and the populace is made to immigrate to Rinchou county. *The Sei Kyou Faction under the command of Rui joins the Ei Sei Faction. *The Chiyoyou Campaign begins. *General Tou is appointed as the commander-in-chief to invade and capture the Choyou region. *Great General Go Hou Mei of Wei is assigned to defend the region. *The Hi Shin Unit and Goku Hou Unit are personally requested by Tou to join the battle. *The three remaining members of the Wei Seven Fire Dragons (Earl Shi, Gai Mou, and Rei Ou) are freed from prison to protect the region. *Ou Hon hatches a plan to take the region. *Ten is taken hostage by Jun Sou. *Jun Sou is taken hostage by Kyou Kai. *A hostage exchange takes place. *Ou Hon slays Earl Shi. *Shin slays Rei Ou. *The Choyou Campaign ends. *Construction begins on turning Choyou into a giant fortress. Two Months Later *Rou Ai is appointed the governor of Sanyou. *The Lushi Chunqiu, or “Master Lu’s Spring and Autumn Annals,” is completed. *The region of Taigen is declared the State of Ai, by the Queen Mother and Rou Ai. *The Chu invades Qin. *General Tou promoted to Great General. *Shin and Ou Hon promoted to 5000-Man Commander. *Kyou Kai promoted to 3000-Man Commander. 238 B.C. *Ei Sei has his Coming of Age Ceremony and is proclaimed as the 31st king of Qin. *State of Ai started a rebellion with an army of 30,000, with General Han O Ki in command. **Wanting to take advantage of the rebellion Ka Rin invades the Qin territory but is confronted by combined Mou Bu Army. The Battle of Gento takes place. **The Ai army became the first hostile force to go through the Kankoku Pass. **The Hi Shin Unit, along with an army of 10,000, was to ambush the rebel army. **Wei River Crossing Battle. **The Siege of Kanyou. *Hi Shin, Gyoku Hou and Gaku Ka Units are sent to the Qin-Zhao border region of Soushuu. Responding to this Zhao also dispatched their own forces to the area led by general Gou Ki, resulting in a stalemate. *Yo Tan Wa Army conquers Enshi, one of the key strongholds of Wei. *King Kou Retsu of Chu dies. *Shun Shin Kun is assassinated, by men sent by Ri En. *Ri En and Ka Rin become prime ministers of Chu. 237 B.C. *The Battle of Koku You Hill takes place. **General Kei Sha is slain by Shin. **General Ryuu Tou is slain by Kyou Kai. *King Ei Sei discuss the matter of Qin trying to unify China with king Ou Ken and prime minister Ri Boku. *Sai Taku passes away. *Hi Shin Unit recruits 1000 new members. *Ri Shi is released from prison and joins the king's faction. *Ri Boku orders the construction of several forts and castles over a wide stretch of western Zhao. *The Queen Mother returns to Kanyou. 236 B.C. *The Western Zhao Campaign begins. Ou Sen is appointed Commander-in-Chief of the Qin forces leading an army of 200,000 soldiers, comprising of the Kan Ki Army and Yo Tan Wa Army, to invade and conquer the city of Gyou. ** Shin decides to take up Ou Ki's Glaive. ** Zhao Great General and Commander-in-Chief, Ri Boku slays Qin General Ma Kou. ** Due to Ma Kou's death, Mou Ten is temporarily promoted to the rank of General by Ou Sen to serve as Commander of the crumbling Ma Kou Army, for the duration of the campaign. ** In Shukai plains, Qin right-wing Commander General A Kou is fatally injured by Zhao General Ba Nan Ji and enters a comatose state. ** Shin slays Zhao General Gaku Ei. ** Mera Tribe Chieftain and Yo Tan Wa Army Commander, Katari is slain by Ryouyou Commander Bunen. ** Ryouyou Commander Tork is slain by the Feego Tribe King and Yo Tan Wa Army Commander, Danto. ** Ryouyou Commander Goba is slain by Yo Tan Wa. ** Ryouyou Commander Bunen is slain by New Mera Tribe Chieftain Kitari. ** Quarong King Rozo is slain by Qin General Heki. Due to their King's demise, the remnants of the Ryouyou Army defects to the Yo Tan Wa Army. ** In Shukai Plains, Ou Hon is defeated by Zhao General Gyou’un but manages to inflict an injury of his own on the latter's arm thus incapacitating him also. Due to Ou Hon's sudden predicament, Shin is appointed to serve as Commander of the entire right-wing by the remaining Officers. ** Shin slays Zhao General Chou Ga Ryuu. ** Ou Hon and Zhao General Gyou'un return to the front lines on the final day of battle in Shukai Plains. **Zhao General Gyou'un is slain by Ou Hon. **Zhao General Kin Mou is slain by Sou Tan of the Hi Shin Unit. **Shin slays Zhao Great General and Bushin, Hou Ken. Category:Browse